


Long way to happy

by green_freaky



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drugs, Lies, M/M, Pain, Police, Song Lyrics, Undercover Missions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_freaky/pseuds/green_freaky
Summary: Story in german. Renjis life as a cop in undercover mission and some problems.





	Long way to happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Long way to happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728306) by [green_freaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_freaky/pseuds/green_freaky)



**One night to you**   
**Lasted six weeks for me**   
**Just a bitter little pill now**   
**Just to try to go to sleep**   
**No more waking up to innocence**

Er sah die kleine runde Pille an, welche ihn ins Land der Träume bringen würden. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Ausgerechnet auf der Feier aller Einheiten. Warum war diese scheiss Feier auch als Maskenball deklariert worden und dann auch noch als obligatorische Veranstaltung. Er hatte gar keine Wahl, er musste an diese Feier. Er wusste, wenn er aufwachen würde, wäre er nicht mehr unschuldig. Nein das war er seit dieser Nacht, die sich für ihn, wie sechs Wochen angefühlt hatte, nicht mehr.

**Say hello to hesitance**   
**To everyone I meet**   
**Thanks to you years ago**

Seit dieser scheiss Feier spürte er die Zögerlichkeit, sobald ihm ein Kollege begegnete. Dabei hatte er diese doch schon vor Jahren abgelegt. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, waren nun auch noch viele Menschen aus seiner Vergangenheit wieder in sein Leben getreten, denen er immer noch dankbar für alles war.

**I guess I'll never know**   
**What love means to me but oh**

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, er würde nie wissen wie sich Liebe anfühlte. Oder was Liebe für ihn bedeutete. Er war in zerrütteten Familienverhältnissen aufgewachsen. Sein Vater war ein gewalttätiger Mensch, welcher seine Aggressionen an seinem Sohn ausliess. Seine Mutter war eine Drogensüchtige, die sich nicht für ihr Kind interessierte. Als seine Mom starb und sein Vater einfach abgehauen war, lebte er in Heimen und auf den Strassen. Er war nicht dumm, besuchte weiterhin die Schule. Aber Liebe hatte er nie kennen lernen dürfen.

**I'll keep on rolling down this road**   
**But I've got a bad, bad feeling**

Er wusste dass er nicht stehen bleiben konnte wegen dieser einen verfluchten scheiss Nacht. Er musste seinen Weg weitergehen, denn immerhin wusste er, dass ein grosser Auftrag vor ihm lag. Aber das schlechte Gefühl, dass ihm sagte es würde alles schief gehen, wollte sich einfach nicht vertreiben lassen.

**It's gonna take a long time to love**   
**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**   
**It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah**

Alle sagten ihm immer es ginge ganz schnell, wenn man die Liebe erst gefunden hatte, aber er wusste es besser. Es ging nicht schnell. Nein. Es brauchte eine lange Zeit um zu lieben und es brauchte viel um diese Liebe fest zu halten. Es war ein langer Weg um glücklich zu werden.  
Warum musste seine beste Freundin auch so einen scharfen Bruder haben, der auch noch einer der Truppenführer war. Warum musst er ausgerechnet mit dem einzigen adeligen Truppenführer eine Nacht verbringen? Warum musste es Byakuya Kuchiki sein? Warum konnte es nicht irgendein anderer sein? Jemand für den er keine Gefühle hegte?

**Left in the pieces that you broke me into**   
**Torn apart but now I've got to**   
**Keep on rolling like a stone**   
**Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy**

Er konnte sich nur zu gut an die Situation am nächsten Morgen erinnern. Wie der Schwarzhaarige sagte er wäre nicht einmal so schlecht im Bett und er von seiner Schwester wusste, dass der Rothaarige Gefühle für ihn hegte. Aber mehr als eine Nacht würd es nicht geben, wie es denn aussehen würde, wenn er mit einem räudigen Strassenkötter wie ihm zusammen gesehen werden würde. Das würde seinem Ruf schaden, daher sollte Renji den Mund halten.  
Natürlich hatte er Byakuya nicht gezeigt wie dieser sein Herz zerriss und es in Stücke zerbrach. Nein diese Demütigung wollte er sich nicht antun.  
Er wusste es würde ein langer Weg werden um glücklich zu werden. Denn eines wusste er genau, er würde nur mit diesem arroganten Eisklotz Byakuya glücklich sein. Nun musste er sich weiter auf seinem Weg begeben um das zu Gewinnen was er brauchte um glücklich zu werden.

**Left my childhood behind**   
**In a roll away bed**   
**Everything was so damn simple**   
**Now I'm losing my head**   
**Trying to cover up the damage And pad out all the bruises**

Seine Kindheit hatte er damals hinter sich gelassen als er der Organsiation von Shigekuni Yamamoto mit 15 Jahren beitrat. Er hatte alles hinter sich gelassen, alle Erinnerung in seinem Kinderbett wegrollen lassen. Das war damals alles so verdammt einfach, immerhin hatte er keine Familie die ihn aufhalten konnte oder Freunde die ihn vermissen würden. Nein damals war alles so verdammt einfach. Aber seit dieser Nacht, war er daran seine Kopf zu verlieren. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu verstecken und zu füllen mit seinen Missionen.

**too young to know i had it**   
**So it didn't hurt to lose it**   
**Didn't hurt to lose it**   
**No but oh**   
**I'll keep on rolling down this road**   
**But I've got a bad, bad feeling**

Ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass er damals im Heim zu jung war um zu verstehen, dass er erfahren durfte wie sich Liebe anfüllte. Ja seine Betreuerin, er konnte sich nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnern, sie hatte ihn geliebt, wollte ihm zeigen wie sich Liebe anfüllte.  
Ja damals war es nicht schlimm gewesen, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Auf die Liebe zu verzichten, sie zu verlieren.  
Doch nun musste er einen Weg gehen, bei dem er nicht sicher war, würde er ihn bestreiten können? Sein Gefühlt sagte ihm, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen würde. Die Frage war nur, hatte sein Gefühl recht?

**It's gonna take a long time to love**   
**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**   
**It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah**   
**Left in the pieces that you broke me into**   
**Torn apart but now I've got to**   
**Keep on rolling like a stone**   
**Cause it's gonna be a long long way**

Er sass vor Yamamoto, welcher ihn durch seinen Assistenten Sasakibe hatte rufen lassen. Yamamoto war ein fairer Führer, dass war in der gesamten Organisation bekannt.  
Schnell erfuhr er warum Yamamoto ihn zu sich rufen liess. Ein neuer Auftrag. Ein Auftrag der ihn hoffentlich näher an sein Ziel Byakuya brachte.

**Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing**   
**But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name**

Er wusste, dass diese Mission für ihn gelaufen war. Er spürte die Drogen in seinem Körper. Sie betäubten die Schmerzen, die er hatte. Er konnte nichts mehr fühlen ausser diesem Rausch.  
Er wusste das Byakuya, als sein Verbindungsmann, das alles mitbekam. Alles was man nun mit ihm anstellte. Er wusste das Byakuya mithören konnte was Aizen zu ihm sagte, dass er über die Kameras sehen konnte was Aizen mit ihm anstellte und er wusste was sein Gesicht gerade aussagte ohne das ein Wort seine Lippen verliess. 

**I just want to thank you**   
**Thank you**   
**From the bottom of my heart**   
**For all the sleepless nights**   
**And for tearing me apart yeah yeah**

Aizen war nicht im Raum und er war alleine. Er wusste, dass er keine Stimme mehr hatte, aber man seine Lippen perfekt sehen konnte. Mit seinen Lippen formte er die vermutlich letzten Worte, bevor man ihn töten würde. Byakuya danke von ganzem Herzen für all die schlaflosen Nächte und dafür, dass du mich zerrissen hast.  
Das Lächeln wollte seine Lippen nicht verlassen, ob es an den Drogen lag oder nicht, dass wusste er nicht.

**It's gonna take a long time to love**   
**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**   
**It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah**   
**Left in the pieces that you broke me into**   
**Torn apart but now I've got to**   
**Keep on rolling like a stone**   
**Cause it's gonna be a long long way**

Warum er sich bewusst für diese Situation entschieden hatte, war im auch seinem Delirium klar. Er liebte Rukia wie eine Schwester und wie sollte er Byakuya unter die Augen treten, wenn er seine Schwester nicht beschütz hätte. Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet und war nun das Spielzeug von Aizen. Die Drogen und Wunden spürte er nicht mehr. Ja es dauerte lange um die Liebe zu finden und noch länger um sie festzuhalten. Er wusste von Anfang an, dass es ein langer Weg war um glücklich zu sein. Er hatte auf diesem Weg, viel Schmerz kennen gelernt, gelernt wie es sich anfühlte zurückgelassen zu werden und in Stücke zerbrochen zu sein. Und er war sich sicher, dass er heute zum letzten Mal die Sonne sehen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Leute ihn nicht retten kamen. Dass sie die Falle, welche Aizen ihnen stellen wollte, erkannten und sich darum aus der Sache halten würden.  
Aizen stand vor ihm, betrachtete ihn. Sah seine Körper gierig an. Er sagte etwas, Renji war es egal. Er war bereit, denn immerhin hatte er die kleine Schwester seiner Liebe retten können und das war alles, was zählte.

**It's gonna take a long time to love**   
**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**   
**It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah**   
**Left in the pieces that you broke me into**   
**Torn apart but now I've got to**   
**Keep on rolling like a stone**   
**'cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy**

Er spürte die Klinge, die immer wieder in sein Fleisch stach. Er glaubte Schüsse zu hören, Schreie und dann war alles ganz schnell zu Ende. Er sah Aizen in sich zusammensacken. Sah wie Blut aus seinem Mund floss, wie seine Augen weit aufgerissen waren vor Schock. Er spürte wie seine Beine einknickten, spürte wie er aufgefangen wurde. Er sah in ein paar schwarze Augen. Er kannte die Augen, aber der Ausdruck der in ihnen war, war neu. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber mehr als ein Keuchen brachte er nicht zustande. Und dann hörte er die melodische Stimme, die zu diesen wunderschönen Augen, dem feinen Gesicht und den langen schwarzen Haaren dazugehörte. „Wag es ja nicht jetzt zu sterben Renji. Nicht jetzt, wo ich endlich begriffen habe was ich will und brauche. Ich liebe dich und vor allem brauche ich dich also wag es nicht jetzt zu sterben!“  
Ein Lächeln schlich auf Renjis Lippen, zwei verdammte Jahre hatte er jetzt bei Aizen verbracht um Byakuya zu gewinnen und nun war er an seinem Ziel angelangt. Er fühlte wie er langsam in die Dunkelheit eintauchte, spürte wie seine Schmerzen immer mehr verblichen und er hörte die schönste Stimme, die anscheinend verzweifelt war. Aber warum war Byakuya den jetzt so verzweifelt? Aber Renji war so müde, er wollte doch jetzt sich nur noch ausruhen, denn immerhin war er seinen Weg zu seinem Glück treu geblieben. Einfach nur ein wenige Schlafen, dann wäre er bereit für alles anderes.  
„Renji!“


End file.
